


This is a Mistake

by alyjude_sideburns



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Community: sentinel_thurs, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sentinel Thursday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyjude_sideburns/pseuds/alyjude_sideburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim finally acknowledges the light bulb over his head....</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is a Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Sentinel Thursday. Challenge prompt is: mistake. I saw the word "mistake" and this bit of silly fluff popped into my head. You have my apologies now.

**This is a Mistake by Alyjude**

 

"This is a mistake."

"Jim? What are you talking about? What's a mistake? Going to the museum? Dinner here at Trabuco's?  What?"

Jim shook his head. "No... us. We're the mistake. I'm sorry. Bad timing, wrong place to say it, but I'm right and I think you know it."

Long, curly dark hair hid the blue eyes he so much needed to see and he began to worry, to think that he'd been wrong....

"Jim... I think... I think you're wrong. We're not a mistake, how could we be? We get along so well, we--"

He ducked his head as he said, "Have practically nothing in common, you know that. You're all casual, easy-going, spontaneous and I'm buttoned down to my toes with the only spontaneity being sudden urges to go to the bathroom at two in the morning. I love all sports, you can't stand most of them--"

"We both love basketball, Jim. Two people with an equal love of the Jags? How could that not be right?"

Jim looked up and found himself staring into a pair of troubled blue eyes. He shook his head again and said, "It's not enough, don't you see that? We're just too different.  It was a mistake from the get-go and I accept all the responsibility.  Damn, I don't even have a good excuse. It seemed right for awhile... but we need to face the facts. We're just too different."

"I thought our differences complimented each other."

Jim heard the disappointment in the soft voice, the hurt; and felt worse than he thought possible. Maybe _this_ was the mistake. Maybe... but no. He was right.

"I'm sorry," he said again, sounding lame to his own ears.

"Differences are good, Jim. Very good. Two people who are too much alike--"

"These differences are... insurmountable."

"For instance? What could possibly be--"

"You're a woman, for one thing. And you're not... you're not... Sandburg."

He could see it now; the dawning of understanding--and acceptance.

"Ah. I see. I'm not _Blair_." She shook her head. "They warned me, you know. Told me I couldn't compete with Sandburg, but I didn't believe them. Couldn't accept it. God, what a mistake _that_ was."

"I'm sorry," he said again. He had a feeling he'd be saying it for a long time. Detective Louise Tilman had been temporarily assigned to Major Crime from Burglary but lately it had looked as though the assignment might become permanent.

"No, no, _I'm_ the idiot here. It was so obvious to anyone with half a brain." She lifted her wine glass, took a sip and then said, "But it would be a major mistake if you didn't leave here, go home, and tell your partner. The next woman you pull this on might not be so understanding.  If she's a cop as well, has her gun within reach... well, 'nuff said."

Jim winced at what Louise didn't say even as he acknowledged the fact that she was a very wise...and understanding...woman. She was right, it would be a major mistake to go on this way, to not tell Sandburg, to not kick their relationship to the next--and obviously expected by everyone--level.

Besides, he really needed to get laid. Suddenly feeling years younger, he picked up the fork and dug back into his dinner.

Across the table, Louise shrugged and took another sip of wine. As she watched Jim eat--with gusto--she felt some pride in the fact that she was responsible for his sudden good mood. Maybe not in the way she'd have preferred, but hell, a woman has to take pride where she could find it. She hoped Sandburg realized he was one lucky son-of-a-bitch--and about to become even luckier. She tilted her head in thought...Mmmm, Jim and Sandburg...together...like that. Suddenly she grinned. To be the fly on the wall of Jim's bedroom tonight? Her grin widened.

End

 

  
**Disclaimer:** All characters from **The Sentinel** are the property of Pet Fly Productions, Danny Bilson and Paul DeMeo. Characters from any other television show, movie or book are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. We believe the works contained in this archive to be transformative in nature and therefore protected under the 'fair use' provisions of copyright law.

This story archived at <http://asr3.slashzone.org/archive/viewstory.php?sid=1291>


End file.
